Olvidar
by Anne Darket
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido ese vacío al saber que no eres la única persona en la vida del ser amado? ¿Y que a pesar de que tú lo amas el no puede quererte de la misma forma? Tratas de olvidar los sentimientos de amor y pasión, pero es inevitable. Chap2 REEDITADO!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno les hago las aclaraciones de que no recibo ni un centavo de esta historia y que me encanta hacerla para ustedes y para mi! Aunque esta vez es de Ayumu y Rutherford aunque mi favorita sigue siendo Eyes y Kanone oh si!

_ Olvidar _

_De: Anne Draket_

_- Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada, no digas nada, solo siente el calor de nuestros cuerpos, solo escucha lo que te digo. Has sido una persona muy especial, pero no te has olvidado de él y me duele. Sigue mi voz, ahora escucha el tono de ella… es tristeza lo que envuelve a mi corazón. Te escucho, te veo, pero no siento. Y sabes algo… muero amor, me muero porque no puedo soportarlo más. Cuando sueñas está allí, cuando piensas está allí, cuando tocas el piano sigue allí y yo no puedo evitarlo, ya me cansé… lo siento._

"_Duele, duele mucho ver como eres un tercer. Como se me escapa el alma cuando en tus labios sigues teniendo su nombre y lo gritas en la oscuridad de la noche, tengo que fingir que yo no escucho. No, no hables por favor… déjame desahogarme. Pero, ¿por qué me mientes? Dime que no me quieres, que para lo único que sirvo es para olvidarlo a él. Así dejarás que al menos mi corazón descanse y se valla, se pierda y deje de ilusionarse. Porque eso es lo que haces, meterme en un mundo de fantasías donde pienso que algún día lo dejarás de pensar y me mirarás a mí con ese resplandor que aparece en tus ojos cuando lo ves en tus pensamientos._

"_¿Sabes por qué te pedí que cerraras tus ojos? Simplemente para no perderme en ellos y terminar por caer en tus encantos, por besarte, por tocarte y por amarte. Hoy quiero decirte la verdad, con lo que mi alma ya no puede vivir. Muchas veces pensé que no llegaría éste día en dónde explotarán mis pensamientos… en donde cayera al vacío. Pero al final llegaría el momento… te amo, pero tú no a mí y es por eso que hoy me voy._

Abrazó al chico de cabello plateado y se aferro como si fuese a caer al vacío. Sentía la opresión de su pecho y quería gritar, pero si lo hacía dañaría a la persona más especial para él. Su boca y su corazón estaban amordazados por el sentimiento de compasión, de amor. Por sus mejillas recorrían las lágrimas que era su única forma de decir lo mucho que le dolía y cuanto lo extrañaría, porque para él no era fácil alejarse y aunque lo hiciera que ganaría si estaba incrustado en su mente en su alma, en cada poro de su cuerpo, en sus recuerdos. Ahora recibía la contestación al abrazo y sentía desvanecerse al roce de sus dedos sobre su espalda. Y percibía el dolor en el otro… más esto para él ya había terminado.

_- No, Ayumu… no me dejes. No lo entiendes, yo estoy tratando de olvidarlo, porqué en verdad te quiero. Es horrible vivir con su sombra, por favor escucha. ¿Crees que para mi es fácil sobrellevar este sentimiento, crees que he querido alguna vez lastimar a alguien? No, he intentado verte a los ojos y decirte que mi corazón ahora lo tienes tú. Y poco a poco he logrado quitar ese sabor a él, ese sentir por él. No es fácil borrar de la memoria a una persona con la que has estado muchos años, a la que has amado durantes días y días, hasta casi convertirse en una obsesión, en una locura… en una enfermedad. ¿Acaso no has sentido eso alguna vez? O ¿Es que solo fue un juego lo que hubo entre Yuizaki y tú?_

_- Cállate, eso es diferente, ambos estábamos de acuerdo con que esto tenía que concluir porque definitivamente no era la persona ideal ni yo para ella ni ella para mí._

_- Entonces no sabes lo que se siente perder a una persona…_

_- Y tú no sabes lo que es tener a una persona que piensa en otro cuando están juntos, cuando duermen juntos. No sabes que horrible se siente cuando el nombre de otro resuena en su cabeza, que espera encontrar el sabor de sus labios en otro, el sonido de su voz allí…_

Esta vez ambos sostenían su mirada, ambos combatían con sus sentimientos para no herir más al otro y ambos lloraban, y sentían como el corazón latía más rápidamente. Y un silencio sofocante los ahogaba cabe decir que ya se habían separado los hacía reaccionar. Y por milésimas de segundos las respiraciones de ambos se cortaron y ambos quisieron que se los tragara la tierra para dejar de ver la herida que había provocado en el corazón del otro. Volvieron a la normalidad. Un sonido sordo hizo eco en toda la sala. Ayumu caía de rodillas y se sostenía con las manos, gotitas que caían de sus ojos mojaban la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

_- Tú lo ves todo como perdido cuando en realidad yo siento que esto va mejorando. He tratado de cambiar mis sentimientos, mi actitud contigo, incluso he cambiado mi personalidad. Espero que no te arrepientas, no trataré de cambiar tu decisión por más de que me duela._

** Continuará **

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Olvidar**

_Autora: Anne Darket_

Capítulo I: Envidia

Extrañamente, el tumulto de emociones que sentía sólo se podía apreciar desde un frío punto de vista. Y es que sólo podía significar algo, a ese sentimiento enmarañado sólo podía conocérsele por un nombre: **Envidia**. Y volvía, mentalmente a preguntarse, ¿Por qué envidia? No era una simple emoción negativa, según la iglesia católica era un: _pecado mortal. _Y recordaba vagamente uno de los mandamientos de la ley de Dios de la iglesia que tanto amaban los de occidente: _No desearás los bienes de tu prójimo. _La envidia corrompía su pobre alma de ser humano, no es que el practicara una religión tan imposible, pero había que estar prevenidos para el día en que su alma mortal se pudriera y se fuera a un lugar estable, donde el sepa que va a estar feliz. Aunque, finalmente irse al infierno no era tan mala idea, hasta le parecía tentador.

Pero esto se estaba ya desviando del tema, así que volvió al punto principal y los dientes que pugnaban por no enterrarse en su labio finalmente hicieron una advertencia al chico, su comisura inferior comenzaba a sangrar por la presión que ejercía. A lo lejos divisaba al chico riendo, junto a uno que, a pesar de no demostrarlo, sabía que estaba feliz. Lo conocía y pensó en algo que tan sólo era una excusa: ese bien que ahora poseía el chico de cabello castaño antes le había pertenecido y estaba más que dispuesto a recuperarlo.

Las pequeñas y casi inadvertidas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer desde los cielos, tal vez la diosa Afrodita lloraba al ver que el chico quería interrumpir y destruir a la pareja que ella con tanto esmero y dedicación había cuidado. Diviso que los dos se tomaban de la mano y corrían hasta la resbaladilla en forma de pingüino (CCS) cuyo centro estaba entreabierto y se acomodaban allí para protegerse de la lluvia que había empezado. Pero al observador no le importaba mojarse porque lo único que quería era recuperar algo que en un tiempo no muy lejano había conservado como su más grande tesoro.

Peligrosamente, el atractivo joven de cabello blanquecino se acercó al otro y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, para después sentarse encima de él, quedando frente a frente, para besarse suave y apasionadamente. Sintió la sangre hervir de una manera inevitable, los celos eran una frase más para disfrazar la verdad, era el nombre bonito que se le daba a uno de los sentimientos más repugnantes que los seres humanos podían sentir, era aquél en el que había caído desde que los vio juntos: **Envidia. **Pura, desagradable y repulsivamente insana, porque deseaba el bien de su prójimo y de paso violaba otro mandamiento que conocía: _No desearás a la pareja de tu prójimo. _Pero, al diablo con los mandamientos, al parecer Dios nunca se había enamorado de lo contrario no habría puesto cosas que uno no puede cumplir ni auque trate por una simple razón: _el amor en todo su resplandor es algo que muy difícilmente se puede evitar y luchar por él es el único propósito que se incrusta cuando en verdad es real. _A parte, él no pertenecía a esa religión y eso le hacía olvidarlos de manera fácil.

En su mente podía manifestarse muchos maleficios y muchas ideas para desparecer de la faz de la Tierra a aquél mocoso intolerante que se había interpuesto entre él y su ¿Hermano? No, él no podía considerarlo su hermano, porque lo amaba con una pasión carnal y el deseo de poseerlo se manifestaba en una que otra erección. ¿Quién era aquel al que trataba de volver a tener? La cara, el nombre, se dibuja en su mente: Ojos de un azul tétrico e hipnotizante, de las pocas tonalidades del azul puro a las que uno se subleva sin el más mínimo remordimiento, el azul del deseo y del intenso frío; cabello como un témpano de hielo, como la escarcha de navidad, como la nieve de invierno, con un blanco fantasmal, brillante como una perla, hermoso como un brillante; su piel tersa como el algodón, como algunas de las telas que se usan en osos de peluche, similar al contacto con el terciopelo y su color, tal y como la porcelana, de una blancura lúgubre. Nombre: Eyes, Eyes Rutherford.

¿Hermoso? Sin duda, era uno de los más atractivos y famosos jóvenes del mundo de la farándula, no sólo por su hermoso atractivo, también por su actitud fría, enigmática, despreciable de postura recta, elegante y sensual. ¿Se enamoraron? Entonces ya sabrán el motivo por el que Kanone Hilbert ama a su hermano de una manera tan infinita e incestuosa, 

que no puede dejar de envidiar a aquel que ahora lo toma por la cintura y lo atrae hacia sí, de una forma posesiva y exageradamente celosa. Y la envidia no tarda en invadir los sentidos de Kanone, rápida y callada, un ardor se empieza a encender en su cuerpo, allí están las terribles ganas de matar. Sabe quién es el aprovechado que manosea a su querido hermano, el nombre: ¡adivinaron! Narumi Ayumu.

Se contiene su ansía de eliminar a Narumi, no es el momento para aparecer, no es el tiempo de que Eyes lo vea porque sabe que huirá y lo hará con el hijo de perra con el que ahora está encariñado. Para su desgracia ya no puede ver, las gotas de lluvia se han vuelto en su contra y le nubla la vista, empieza a sentir el terrible escalofrío en su espalda, síntoma de que atrapado a un virus y está contaminando lentamente su cuerpo. Se tiene que retirar, no porque quiera, sino porque lo necesita. Se voltea, no sin antes dar un último vistazo, se aleja, paso lento, apacible. Sin duda siente envidia de no estar en los brazos de su amado.

**Continúa-**

NdA: Después de tres años he vuelto con la mente en claro! Se iluminó mi neurona y estoy de nuevo aquí, determinada a acabar esta historia y "A Wonderful Place", pero para eso tuve que reeditar este primer capítulo completamente ¿ok? Espero que no me manden Crucios, ántrax o deseen mi muerte (soy joven, aún tengo muchos sueños). Bueno, espero que me apoyen y he de decir que gracias a los que leyeron (y más a los queridísimos lectores que dejaron rw) renací!

**O W A R I**


End file.
